User talk:Superman Fan
New additions Oh yes, the new additions are great...do you have any of the comics with the Elementals? I don't have any of those. --Noah Tall 00:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Super Powers comics Okay, I've really been thinking about that a lot. The alternate earth idea is really just a way to rationalize how Darkseid could first meet the JLA in both Super Powers Vol 1 Number 1, and yet also meet them for the first time in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One). But I honestly hate the idea. Another alternate earth is just really complicated...so I came up with a way to rationalize that the Super Powers comics take place on Earth-1A, and you can read my edits in Darkseid. I think we should just delete the stupid article. Sure, there's some contradictions, but they aren't that big...they can be explained. Keep in mind it's just pure conjecture...first, we would have to say that the three volumes of the Super Powers comics take place prior to 1977, when Samurai was in the Super Friends series for the first time, and that the "first meeting" of Darkseid in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One) was not actually the first meeting. You see, dialogue in the episode from Superman stated "Darkseid! I've heard of you!" We could assume that this was sarcasm. We can assume that he not only heard of Darkseid, but met him to. Darkseid talked as though he had known Wonder Woman as well, so that could work. There was one line in which Batman asks the question "Who is this Darkseid?" That's the one thing I can't rationalize very well. Batman should have known...but that one little line could be ignored. We could just say that maybe Batman was really just wondering what Darkseid was up to this time. It's a stretch...but it could fit into the canon of Earth-1A. I know that is what you've wanted anyway. BTW, there's one other minor problem, the fact that Samurai was a founding Super Friend. But that in itself was an error, because in the Super Friends comics the founding Super Friends were shown to be Superman, Batman, Robin, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Just like in season one. This can also be rationalized, there are many moments during the Super Friends cartoons when characters are shown that aren't supposed to be there. I remember an episode of season 3 The Time Trap, where a few members of the League go back in time and fight the Legion, but a superhero (I don't remember who) that clearly didn't come along is clearly seen among the crowd. So yeah, I'm all for the Super Powers comics being part of Earth-1A, mainly because I hate the idea of it not. But I'll let you decide. Tell me what you think. --Noah Tall 20:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and there was also the episode where we see the interior of the Hall of Justice and we see a guy on the viewscreen that says, "It's been over an hour and there's no sign of Aquaman or the diving bell and her crew!" And yet Aquaman is clearly seen in the Hall of Justice, and he's even animated...his head actually moves!! Anyway, please let me know what you wanna do....there's also some Direct to video Super Powers shows from back in the '80s that we could put on here, and you could use the pictures of Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter from that instead of those others...if you want. Here's some links to those cartoons SUPER POWERS: BATTLE AT THE EARTH'S CORE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkdJFL80aGg SUPER POWERS: DARKSEID OF THE MOON http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL0rESVSfME Firestorm Okay, I was just looking at the Super Powers comics....Firestorm is in volume 2 and 3. This seriously complicates things. He shouldn't be there. He's there right along with Samurai's origin and everything that should have gone on LONG before he joined the team. He clearly met the Superfriends for the first time in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One), there's no way to rationalize that...we could rationalize that that's not the first time they met Darkseid, but clearly not Firestorm. It was quite clear that was their first meeting with him. In volume 3 is the origin of Samurai. And with Firestorm there, that's a significant continuity difference. I'll tell you what though...volume one and two fit fine. But volume three just wouldn't make sense. Also, I'm sure all of the DTVs and mini-comics would also be fine...but Volume Three clearly wouldn't work. It is a significant divergence from the Super Friends universe. I think we should have all three volumes on this wiki, but in the notes of the issues for Volume 3, we should note that due to significant divergences from the Super Friends continuity, Volume 3 doesn't take place on Earth-1A, but rather Earth-1B. --Noah Tall 14:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay Thanks a lot...enjoy the day. --Noah Tall 14:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Earth-1B Yeah, the first two volumes of Super Powers actually fit well into the Earth-1A universe, but volume three does not. I like it much better if we put as much on Earth-1A as we can, but clearly it's impossible for volume three to fit. But at least it's just that one volume, so it shouldn't be quite as much work as we originally thought. --Noah Tall 19:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, did you check these out yet? SUPER POWERS: BATTLE AT THE EARTH'S CORE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkdJFL80aGg SUPER POWERS: DARKSEID OF THE MOON http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL0rESVSfME I can't capture screenshots so I thought I'd tell you about them. As far as I know there was only three of these direct to video cartoons, but I could be wrong. Action Comics Yeah, those are two separate stories, "Luthor Unleashed" and "Rebirth." I didn't know we had a template for two, sorry about that. --Noah Tall 17:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Article of the week Hey, what's up, I tried to create the article of the week and I can't for the life of me figure out what I'm doing wrong, but I thought I'd let you know. --Noah Tall 01:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've been meaning to ask you but I keep on forgetting, where did you get that image of Jenet Klyburn? It's really hard to find any good websites that have pics from the '80s Superman series. --Noah Tall 21:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I found them all on the internet. I wish I could say that I have the ability to grab images from DVDs but I don't think I can. I used to be able to but my computer fried. A friend of mine has a computer that might be able to do that but I'm not sure. The R-Cycle picture was taken from the cover of the Super Friends Season One, Vol. One DVD. I was also wondering, do you have the Superman (TV series) on DVD? I made a lot of articles of those that don't have pictures for them, like Albert Michaels and others. I think he was also in Super Friends 1 which I have somewhere but still haven't found. I think I can take images from comics. I think my brother-in-law has a scanner...once again not sure...but pretty sure. I still can't believe that you and me are practically the only editors on this wiki!! Doesn't anybody else love Super Friends?! --Noah Tall 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mars Hi, I just watched The Androids again and I couldn't find anything that references that the "Man-launch to Mars" was the first manned mission to Mars. It was stated in the episode that the mission to Mars had something to do with further construction of the Mars space station. If the station was already almost complete, and was being built for several years as was indicated by Marvin and Wendy, then I don't see how that could have been the first mission to Mars. Just thought I'd mention that because I think that should probably be changed. --Noah Tall 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Howdy I goofed on the Chemo-Creature page, that's all, but I fixed it. As for the mini-comics, not sure about that...there were three waves of the action figure line....I would only assume there would have been a third wave of comics along with them...but I don't know for sure. --Noah Tall 20:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Earth 1B and stuff Volume 3 is the only one that wouldn't work for Earth-1A. It's because Firestorm is in it. If we were to hypothesize that the story takes place in the '70s, then Firestorm shouldn't be there. The origin of Samurai is told in that story, and not in flashback, it's in the present. So it would be contrary to information given in the Super Friends. I can't think of any way to rationalize it. Okay, this is how I'm able to fix it together... First, we have the episode that the Super Friends first meet Darkseid in, The Bride of Darkseid. At some other point in time, not long later, the Justice League encounter him again in Super Powers, Volume One (1984). The later encounter him again in the next volume. Volume one and two fit just fine. It's volume three that I can't see working. The problem is with Firestorm. His origin story was in The Bride of Darkseid (Part One). Now, the only way we could conceivably make it work is if we were to say that that episode took place between 1974-1977 or before...which is just a huge stretch to me. Samurai first appeared in Season 2 and the character of Firestorm hadn't even been created yet in the real world. He wasn't introduced in the comics until 1982 I think. Not that the comics matter, they have nothing to do with the Superfriends universe. I honestly can't think of a way it could work...believe me, I'm all for making it work but I just don't see it. If you have any ideas then believe me I'd like to hear them. But the big problem with saying that the Super Powers comics took place prior to The All New Super Friends Hour is that you'd also have to say that The Bride of Darkseid did as well, and that the episodes from the Legendary Super Powers show that had Samurai were after that...and...I don't know it's too confusing if you ask me. But if you can think of something that makes sense then that's awesome. As for the JLA timeline thing, I don't really know. Where did you get those dates? --Noah Tall 05:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Samurai and Firestorm Samurai's story is not in a flashback. It's in the present. Firestorm and him are indeed together in the story. --Noah Tall 22:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Michael Mogg contact? Hi, Does anyone know how to contact Michael Mogg, who founded this wiki? I can't find an email anywhere on here and need to ask his permission for something! If so, please email me at mtn at mtncartoons dot com because I don't check here. Thank you so much! Best, Marc 18:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Superman 1988 I looked at that page. I definitely think that the Superman series belongs here. The show was only modeled after the "Post-Crisis" reality, certainly isn't actually it. The term "Post-Crisis" only applies to the comic books. There are many things that were new to Superman that were introduced at the time, like for example, the fact that Lex Luthor poses as a businessman. But other than that nothing really changed. And even if it did the comics don't matter it's the Super Friends that matters. That doesn't contradict the Super Friends. In my mind it's clearly connected. The Hunter (episode) connects to The Death of Superman. Also, Superman's origin in the Ruby-Spears cartoon is still the Pre-Crisis origin, where he arrives on earth as a baby and has powers from infancy. The Post-Crisis Superman came to earth in a "Birth-Matrix" and was actually "born" in Smallville, and he didn't have powers right away, he acquired them as he grew. So yeah, I totally believe that its' essential to this wiki, the Swamp Thing tv series is a bit more of a conjecture but definitely not Superman. --Noah Tall 21:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob No prob, by the way, I thought I'd mention that his comment about the Superman Family Album being completely different is not true. The Pre-Crisis Superman (from Earth-One) always had super powers the instant he arrived on earth. But the Post-Crisis Superman gained them over time. --Noah Tall 00:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Believe it or not, no, I can't. I've just been lucky and found those pics on the net. Can you? --Noah Tall 00:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Balunians The subtitles had them spelled that way. --Noah Tall 13:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mars By they way, I just realized that the episode that references the first mission to Mars was Gulliver's Gigantic Goof. It was the was after the episode The Androids but it obviously is supposed to take place before it. Thought you might like to know. Anyway, I was wondering where you're getting information about how Metropolis and Gotham are so close together. If it's based on the assumption that the Hall of Justice is in Metropolis that's not right, because the Hall was in Gotham at the time. It was firmly established in the comic books and even implied in Gulliver's Gigantic Goof and Too Hot to Handle. Thought you'd like to know. If you look at the Hall of Justice in the first season it even looks different, for example the Trouble Alert is called the TroubAlert whereas in the rest of the series it was the Trouble Alert. Things are quite a bit different. But if Metropolis and Gotham were shown to be in close proximity to one another, that does make sense, the are both almost certainly East Coast cities, based on references in several episodes, and that's pretty much how it is in the comics as well. --Noah Tall 13:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mars etc. What doesn't make sense about the Balunians thing? Also I don't think Metropolis is even mentioned in Gulliver's Gigantic Goof. --Noah Tall 00:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Camelot That's weird. So there's no city called Camelot? I always thought there was, plus on the DC Database it says it's a city. --Noah Tall 01:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay Gotcha, I changed it back. --Noah Tall 01:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow!! You did a lot of work huh? Very good. I'll try to help out a little today and tomorrow. Work had been pretty brutal lately. BTW, I can't do Print screens so I'm glad you can. --Noah Tall 18:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Print Screens And more...I can take shots from DVDs! --Noah Tall 00:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Smallville Yeah, I read that. I think this will be Smallville's best season yet. It's the last one you know. I don't know what all you know but there's a lot of awesome stuff happening this year, lots of classic Superman villains. This is it. Last season. The year we've all waited for, when he finally gets to fly and become Superman. But it's still sad it's all over. I was thrilled with the last season. The Doomsday season was pretty cool but it ended on a downer. The last season was better. I liked the JSA 2 Hour movie episode. That could have been a theatrical film almost. They managed to make it an excellent show even in the absence of Lex Luthor. But anyway, hopefully we enjoy it. It's my favorite show on TV right now. By the way, don't read this if you don't want any spoilers but these are some other characters who are supposed to appear in Smallville next season: Scroll down to see, otherwise just delete this. Darkseid (the big villain as hinted in last season's finale) and many of his minions such as DeSaad, Granny Goodness and Gordon Godfrey. (likely others) Lex Luthor is supposed to return, depending on if they can get Michael Rosenbaum Deadshot (a Batman villain? Hmm...I didn't know they secured rights to any Batman characters because of the films) Booster Gold and Blue Beetle (in a story written by Geoff Johns Brainiac 5 I expect a whole bunch other returning characters as well. I wanna see: Prankster Imperiex Kalibak (he probably will be in it though) Zod (he should return, this time with a beard and with Ursa and Non as his followers) --Noah Tall 16:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikia changes I know it's terrible, I get confused and a lot of the stuff is missing...I can't find the link that shows "Recent Changes," so I just have to type the web address in the browser! How lame is that? --Noah Tall 01:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow. You cleaned it up. Don't know how you did it but you cleaned it up. It looks a helluva lot better. --Noah Tall 17:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi I'm a fan of the Superfriends would like to know which episode of the Superfriends show the picture you put the computer in the Batcave, and I know that Other episodes show the Batcave and Wayne Manor, i Know That apear in THE FEAR SUPER FRIENDS WANTED I hope to answer, thanks : Sure. I believe the picture of the Batcomputer that features a 'bat' is from the 1980 Short, Bigfoot. --Superman Fan 19:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Howdy howdy Hey, yeah, I like how you've changed the place. I honestly don't have clue what you did or how you did it or even what some of the things you said means but it sure looks good. Thanks for the compliments. I really enjoy this. I wish they didn't screw the wiki up though. But the changes you made makes things a lot better. Anyway, it's getting harder to choose an article of the week. Anyway, I hope you stay, because I don't know the first thing about things like creating templates and changing the design of the wiki and things like that at all. But anyway...have you been watching Smallville? It's been pretty awesome. --Noah Tall 21:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Say what? What about Lexcorp? What do you expect an answer about? --Noah Tall 17:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New Super Friends cartoon Hey, check this out. http://www.fisher-price.com/fp.aspx?st=7085&e=activitylanding&gcat=ix_dvds&pcat=imgnxt_super_friends Pretty cool. Green Lantern even kind of sounds like Michael Rye. Although I know he obviously isn't the same voice actor. Anyway do you think we should put that episode on this wiki? It's got the Superfriends name, but what do you think? --Noah Tall 23:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I like the old look better. But honestly the way you've "remodeled" around here it's gotten much better. --Noah Tall 18:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I really don't know. I'd have to see the other one to know which one I prefer. I'm assuming the "New Wikia" look you're talking about is the way it is now, right? But really I unless I have a frame of reference I couldn't say. I guess you could say I don't have a doctorate in wikias, and I don't always no whats going on. There was I message I got and I read it and I was like...Huh? I really didn't know what it was talking about. I only understood that the wikia had changed. And I didn't like it at first. But then you came along and cleaned things up...I don't have a clue how you did it, but you made things much more accessible. I think I like it the way it was before all the change. But I've gotten used to the way it is now. I want something similar to the way it is now, if there's going to be change. One problem I had noticed occurred during the change though, was the character templates. Check that out. Just look at say....Captain Marvel's character template for example. Notice how the spots that say his eye color, hair color, apprentice, abilities and weapons, are completely blank. Now some of those could be filled in, but weapons? He doesn't use weapons! But unless you put something in there, it will show that space, whereas before it wouldn't show up unless you wrote something there. So what do you think? Oh, and did you get my message about the new Superfriends cartoon? --Noah Tall 18:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia, '40s cartoons Yeah, I read that. Yeah, I'm using the New one now, but I was using the old one until I changed my preferences. It works just fine now. The only thing I don't like about it is I can't find a "random page" button. I liked those because it helped my find stuff I had forgotten was on here. As for the '40s cartoons. I guess if you want I can do that, but I do actually categorize all of the articles from that earth under the "Category:Earth-2A" category. To me that distinguishes it enough. But I can do it that way I suppose. But it could take awhile going through all of that again. I'm with you there on the new Superfriends cartoon. I don't really think it was intended to be Earth-1A but an obvious tribute. The Flash seems to be Wally West. (judging by personality) That doesn't nessasarily mean it's not canon though, because it could be after Barry died or retired. But the biggest question I would have is why are they building the Hall? Isn't it already there? Or is this a new one? And I thought the Justice League were going by the name Super Powers Team. But yeah, I think it could fit if you rationalize stuff. But maybe it should just be separate. Do you think we should make subheadings in each of the heroes own individual articles? For example; in the Superman article: "DC Super Friends" And then show his picture here from that cartoon and a short bio? And of course likewise in others? Tell me what you think. --Noah Tall 03:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC)